


Hate

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Hannah hates a lot of things about the world.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

I hate this. I hate everything. I hate the way people are. I hate that people can be so cruel and awful. I hate how selfish people are. I hate liars and backstabbers. I hate it all, but there's something I hate most of all.

Me.

I hate my body. I hate my personality. I hate that I always make things worse for my parents. 

I hate me.


End file.
